Administrative core Project Summary The proposed Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (CoBRE) will establish the Children's Health Equity Solutions Center (CHESC). The Administrative Core (AC) is responsible for accomplish two of the CHESC's aims. Specifically the AC is responsible for cultivating a cadre of independent researchers focused on discovering the bases for, and solutions to, children's health inequities; and establishing the foundation and initial processes necessary to enable translational research focused on eliminating children's health inequities. The AC will satisfy these responsibilities to the CHESC through an integrated and innovative set of functions that will accomplish five specific aims. The AC will: 1) build an efficient administrative system to support the CHESC enterprise (administrative function); 2) enable frequent and high quality contact between promising emerging investigators and their mentors to ensure continuous progression toward independence (mentoring function); 3) prepare CHESC PEIs to be competent collaborators capable and committed to engaging in translational child health equity research in a biobehavioral framework (training and transition function); 4) locate, support and nurture individuals from diverse disciplines to engage in child health equity research (developmental function); and 5) ensure that all CHESC investigator-supported projects are advancing toward independence, and that all center supports and services are effectively delivered. The AC is led by an established team of senior scholars, including a proven NIH investigator with a history of mentoring emerging investigators, and other senior personnel will complementary skills needed to train and transition promising emerging investigators into independence. The CHESC's administrative core is significant; it will eliminate a critical barrier to building a cohort of independent child health inequity researchers in Tulsa by eliminating the vacuum created by the absence of strong research mentorship, and exposing local investigators to the best minds and methods in child health inequity research. The administrative core is innovative; it embraces a novel view of translational science as both process (bench-to-bedside-to community) as well a tool for making informed go, no go decisions. AC activities across its functions reflect methods and activities from diverse disciplines to equip CHESC PEIs in launching a translational science research program using biobehavioral models, and in building new ways of doing translational science.